Moon Challenge
by Sabila Foster
Summary: -mengelus sayang kelinci unyunya dengan wajah mengerikan-/"Menjijikan." –dhuak!/"Kirana-!"/AU/OOC/OC Female Indonesia/Read and enjoy :]/NethFem!Indo/Telepon rumah itu berteriak histeris sejak satu menit yang lalu, satu menit nonstop, dan menyebabkan mimpi indah Kirana terputus dengan tidak elitnya.


**Moon Challenge © Sabila Foster**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Genre: Romance, Humor.**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, OC female Indonesia, dan kekurangan lainnya. Benda ini jauh dari kata sempurna.**

**Kalau ada typo atau kekurangan lainnya, bisa kalian sampaikan melalui kotak review di bawah sana :] selamat membaca.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Setumpuk dokumen kenegaraan yang harus segera Willem tuntaskan ia acuhkan dipojok mejanya, pipa rokok yang setia menemaninya terselip di belahan bibirnya. Aroma tembakau menguar dari tubuh kekarnya, _jersey_ biru membalut tubuh kekar hasil kerja kerasnya selama tiga tahun terakhir tanpa jaket coklat yang senantiasa ia kenakan. Jaket itu tergeletak tak berdaya di atas sofa yang tengah diduduki sang gadis yang kekeraskepalaannya bisa menyaingi batu.

"Hm… seharusnya begini…" Kirana bermonolog dengan mata yang tak kunjung lepas dari buku di pangkuannya, sesekali alat tulis yang ia ketuk-ketuk pelan pada dagunya bergerak dan meninggalkan bekas pada lembaran kertas seharga tiga puluh ribu lebih itu.

Willem melirik gadis itu sejenak sebelum kembali menekuni kegiatan randomnya –mengelus sayang kelinci unyunya dengan wajah mengerikan-.

Aroma pagi yang segar memenuhi udara, jendela itu dibuka lebar-lebar agar aroma tembakau Willem tidak terlalu mendominasi –sedikit trik agar gadis bertampang anak Sekolah Menengah Pertama padahal sudah kuliah itu tidak merengek karena bau tembakau atau ganja yang kuat- dan lagi pula jendela itu dibuka paksa setelah perdebatan sengitnya dengan Kirana. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan gadis pecinta rujak itu.

Kemudian manik sehijau rumput pekarangan rumah Willem di Amsterdam itu tak sengaja terpaku pada rambut gadis tersebut. Surai sehitam jelaga itu diikat asal di sebelah kiri kepalanya, membuatnya terlihat imut. Willem tidak bisa menahan senyum pedofilnya, sampai sebuah buku ilmu perpajakan menghantam wajahnya dengan telak.

"_Godverdomme!_ Sial, ini menyakitkan. Apa masalahmu, Kirana!?" raungnya dengan mata melotot seperti akan keluar, ia tidak pernah bisa menjadi dirinya yang _kalem_ nan berwibawa jika gadis dengan warna mata seperti kayu jati itu ada dalam radius kurang dari satu meter dengannya.

Tersangka pelempar buku pengetahuan setebal bon hutangnya pada kantin di tempatnya kuliah itu menajamkan sorot matanya, bermaksud memberikan ekspresi paling mengerikan pada pria yang tiga tahun lebih muda darinya itu agar dia mengalami trauma, yang sayangnya tidak akan berhasil karena bagi Willem keimutan seorang Kirana tidak ada tandingannya.

Kecuali saat gadis yang bersangkutan dikuasai amarah karena masalah pencaplokan wilayah pribadinya dengan sepupunya yang minta diguna-guna, sampai masalah siapa yang paling banyak hewan peliharaannya dengan pria beralis tebal yang suka membawa koala _jutek_ dan membiarkan hewan itu bertengger dengan nyaman di pundaknya.

Karena ketika itu terjadi, makhluk halus yang berasal dari rumah sang gadis juga ikut menguarkan aura yang sama, bahkan lebih berbahaya.

"Aku hanya berusaha menormalkan bentuk wajahmu, kau tidak pernah tahu kalau wajahmu yang tadi bisa menimbulkan trauma untuk anak-anak yang melihatnya." Katanya dengan wajah serta intonasi sedatar mungkin, Willem tahu urat di keningnya pasti sudah membentuk perempatan jalan karena kesal.

"Hahahaha-"

"Hentikan tawamu itu, sekarang berhenti mengacuhkanku atau biarkan aku pergi ke Universitas-ku!"

"Tidak akan, kita sudah sepakat siapa yang berhasil menebak seperti apa bentuk bulan malam kemarin adalah pemenangnya, dan berhak meminta apapun pada pihak yang kalah."

"AKU DIJEBAK OLEHMU! LAGI PULA SIAPA YANG BISA MENEBAK HAL SEPERTI ITU-"

"Aku bisa."

"KAU ITU PENGECUALIAN-"

"Tapi aku tetap menang."

"Aku benci padamu."

"Hm, aku juga mencintaimu."

#

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"Willem, aku bisa mati bosan di sini."

"Kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu."

"Iya, tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan?!"

"Pandangi wajahku, puja aku, cintai aku."

"…"

"…"

"Menjijikan."_ –dhuak!_

"Kirana… berhenti melempar bantal sofa itu ke arahku!"

"Kau membuatku-"

"-makin mencintaiku, benar?"

"KAU MEMBUATKU MUAL WILLEM!"-_DHUAK!_

#

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Telepon rumah itu berteriak histeris sejak satu menit yang lalu, satu menit nonstop, dan menyebabkan mimpi indah Kirana terputus dengan tidak elitnya. Gadis tersebut terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya dengan perasaan kesal tiada tara sambil menyumpahi orang yang menelponnya dini hari seperti ini dan menghancurkan bobo cantiknya yang damai sentosa.

Ah, biasanya orang yang akan tetap kukuh menelponnya meski ia tidak kunjung mengangkat gagang telepon itu adalah neneknya yang tinggal di Jawa atau tunangannya yang kini ada jauh di Eropa sana.

_Ceklek_

"_Hei, Kirana, aku menantangmu-."_

"Tantangan? Kau-"

"_Kutebak saat ini kau pasti sedang memandangi fotoku-"_

"Willem, kau membangunkanku saat aku tengah tidur dengan damainya hanya karena kau mau menantangku!? Dan apa tadi!? Memandangi fotomu? Menurutku itu dirimu dan bukan aku."

"_-jangan memotong ucapanku, dan ma'af aku membangunkanmu, di sini sudah siang dan aku lupa zona waktunya berbeda, ehem, jadi tantangan dariku adalah 'Siapa yang bisa menebak bentuk bulan malam ini, berhak meminta apa saja pada pihak yang kalah' bagaimana?"_

"Hmm… aku tidak mau-"

"_Aku hanya menerima jawaban 'Iya' dan 'Baiklah'."_

"HEH, ITU BAHKAN BUKAN PILIHAN-"

"_Kalau begitu, besok di tempat kuliahmu kau mungkin akan dijauhi karena-"_

"OKE OKE AKU SETUJU!" –Brak! Piiip… piiip… selanjutnya bantal terdekat yang bisa disambar Kirana menghantam tembok.

Gadis itu menggerutu dan membanting tubuhnya pada tempat tidur di dekatnya, pria itu… padahal saat ini dia pasti sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, sempat-sempatnya menghubungi dirinya di Indonesia hanya untuk memberinya tantangan tidak jelas seperti itu.

Bilang saja 'Aku rindu padamu' apa susahnya? Apa tanpa sadar Willem tertular sifat munafik pria berdarah Inggris yang terlalu malu untuk mengakui perasaannya pada adik perempuan Kirana? Oh, tidak, itu mengerikan.

"Oh iya, Willem pulang lusa ya…"

Jujur saja kalau merasa rindu pada dirinya, karena toh… ia sendiri juga merasakan hal yang sama.

…

...

Owari.

…

…

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Sign,

Sabila Foster.


End file.
